Black Soul
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: Nero goes undercover at Beacon as an agent of the White Fang. He starts getting too fond of him his teammates and he questions if he wants to complete the mission.
1. Chapter 1

okay this is my first fanfiction and i'm doing this with my twin and the person sending this, so you can read it, they will be going by joker and reaper so I hope you enjoy it. the fan-fiction we are writing are somewhat tied together, so have fun reading.

 **Hello, this is Reaper here, and this is Black Soul, Batman's fanfiction. It will be revolving around Nero, as you can see. As he just said, Batman is Joker's twin. Well,** **Joker owns Marco, Batman owns Nero, I own Jade, also, we all have joint custody of Sapphire. HAHAHAHA! That sounds hilarious.**

Day 1

I've breached the airship and i'm headed to beacon.

"Now don't forget the plan Nero ,you act as a normal hunter join a group and kill ozpin,and if you screw this up we will take matters into our own hands."

copy that boss.

" and don't let them know you're a faunus."

yes sir.

Day 2

I've been assigned to my team my team is :Jade rose, Marco crimson, and Sapphire fox.

" keep an eye on jade it seems like I know him from somewhere."

sure thing problem were having a get to know eachother night what should I do?

"Just tell them a lie."

got it. "Hello Nero you made it. Now let's get started how about I start.I am twin and my twin inspired me to become a hunter I even liked her weapon so much I made one of my own just a little different.I lost my leg in an accident with an ursa and got a prosthetic i'm glad I got that off my chest. Marco it's your turn."

"Well like dude my father like died in like an ursa attack and like Jade's uncle was there and like he killed it, and jade invited me to like live with him, and like gave me a like it's your turn Sapphire."

"No, you go Nero." Ok I wanted to be a hunter because my parents died. Now my uncle takes care of me and after I was old enough I could get into beacon I got in end of story. "Ok guys I think we should get some sleep before we get our name."alright Jade.

Day 3

"Nero, Jade, Sapphire, and Marco your team name is JMSN (gemstone), and the leader is…undecided."

" but there has to be a leader."

"no there does not have to be a leader Jade."

"Ok."

"Now today you four will go camping in the forever fall forest for one week; come back and a reward will be waiting for you."

"YES SIR!" my gosh jade you don't have to be so loud."Now go get ready."

Marco get ready. "Like dude I am." That's all you're going to bring."yeah dude like it's all I need."ok if a hammock is all you need it is not my choice.

Well I'm fully packed too how about you jade?

"Yeah I'm fully packed."

"I'm packed too guys thanks for asking." I'm sorry Sapphire are you packed? "Nero are you ready for your mission it's been three days and I've got no news from you?" there is a minor setback we are going on a camping trip for a week in the Forever Fall Forest, i hope that's not a problem. " as long as the mission gets done."

Day 5

I'm on the second day of camping and I didn't run into anything so far so good boss. "Good job Nero we are almost there don't screw up now." Yes Sir.

Day 6

"Ok guys we have to go get berries,and wood so let's split up Nero and I are going to get wood, Marco and Sapphire will get berries let's go."got it jade.

So jade I'll go over here and you can go over there. "okay Nero." wow so much wood to grab. Crap there's Grimm. I'll just throw my chackram at them( and with one throw all their heads went flying ). Jade are you okay I should probably check. Jade! Jade! There you are but you're surrounded by Grimm. It's okay I got it (and with one swing of his scythe all their organs spilled).let's go check on Sapphire and Marco. " sure thing Nero."Sapphire! Marco! There you are Sapphire but you're completely surrounded by Grimm. Don't worry I got it( and with one arrow all of them were cut in half ). okay guys we need to go find Marco. "There he is." Thanks Jade but he's in his hammock. "like don't worry bruh I like got this." Okay Marco wait what just went flying. "like my hammer." Okay.( and in a flash the ground shook and they all went flying ).well that's cool but I noticed Jade are you a Faunus. " I tried to hide it but yes I'm a wolf Faunus." Well cool I am too I'm a crow Faunus. Now since that's over let's get back to camp.

Day 10

I'm so glad I'm going back to beacon. " Don't forget the mission Nero you are the key." Not a problem I'll get right to it. Hey ozpin how are you doing...


	2. Results

**These three fanfictions, Marco's Adventure Begins, Black Soul, and Thus the Jade Rose scatter, were part of a competition. You all should know this, because I'm pretty sure that I put it in each of the ANs. I, Reaper is my pseudonym, wrote Thus the Jade Rose Scatters. Joker, one of my friends, wrote Marco's adventure begins. Finally, Batman, another of my friends, wrote Black Soul. Now, for the scores. Our scoring system was probably really bad, but I'm not complaining and you'll see why. Also, the winner's story, we all work on. So, the scores. Joker got 245. Batman got 157. I got 1056.** __ **I WON! YEAH!**

 **Sorry about that, just happy I won. Well, you guys can still check out Black Soul and Marco's Adventure Begins. I would recommend that. But, they will only have the first chapter for a while. We will be continuing Thus the Jade Rose Scatters, and, probably Insanity too. If you haven't read that, you definitely should. We are almost finished with the second chapter of Insanity. Also, with my other fanfictions, I'm working on it. It's hard, because I have barely any free time, now that I've started high school. Well, that's all for now.**


End file.
